Fairytales End
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experiment Fic. Willow gains the attention of a Demi-God with the habit of using characters from childrens stories to kill.


Title : Fairytales End  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : WRTM  
>Timeline : Season Six<br>Summary : Willow gains the attention of a  
>Demi-God, who will stop at nothing to kill<br>her.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong to Joss Whedon.

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

The frigid air swirled around her poorly insulated body. The worn black trench coat barely providing the red head any warmth despite the thick wool zippered lining. Even the old blue jeans she wore was so completely worn they were more like thread bare slacks.

She tucked her bare hands into her coat pockets, curling up tightly in the corner of the empty horse car. The train rocked violently causing the 10 degree wind outside to rush through the numerous cracks and send the used hay whipping around.

Watching yet another ice cycle form from the light rain and sleet that pounded on the roof of the train car, she felt herself being lulled into a fevered doze.

A raspy cough rattled from her throbbing throat, shocking her back to conscious, and setting her dulled nerves on fire. Sweat poured from her trembling, malnourished body, transforming into light sheens of ice that helped to control her raging fever.

Boom!

A slow, heavy footstep echoed through the dark car. The inky shadows flickered briefly from the street lights the train roared past.

Boom!

Another footstep thundered down from the roof above. The slow, steady beat not coming from the trains hallway, a fact that told her that whoever or whatever was coming wasn't working for the railway.

Boom!

Willow pushed herself to her feet fighting against the wave of weakness that caused her to stumble. Her reddened emerald eyes flickered upwards her heart racing painfully.

Boom!

She grabbed the patched backpack from the ground, and shrugged it on. Painfully learned survival instincts kicked in. She reached into her trench coat and unsheathed the thin, magically made katana. The emerald gems that made the eyes of the phoenix blazing like an inferno.

Boom!

The red head backed into the last stall, silently lifting the lid of the equipment chest. Suddenly very thankful for all the weight she lost, she dropped her bag in, and then contorted her body into the chest.

The lid slipped down quietly as the bang of the roofs trap door was forced open. The loud wooden thud of a smaller person dropping into the car followed.

She twisted slightly and pressed her right eye to one of the many cracks between the chests planks. Even amid the irregular flashes of light all she could make out was the three and a half foot tall shadow moving casually around the car.

On Monday, when the sun is hot  
>I wonder to myself a lot:<br>Now is it true, or is it not,  
>That what is which and which is what?<br>On Tuesday, when it hails and snows  
>The feeling on me grows and grows<br>That hardly anybody knows  
>If those are these or these are those.<br>On Wednesday, when the sky is blue,  
>And I have nothing else to do,<br>I sometimes wonder if it's true  
>That who is what and what is who.<br>On Thursday, when it starts to freeze  
>And hoarfrost twinkles on the trees,<br>How very readily one sees  
>That these are whose- but whose are these?<p>

Sang the eerie voice of a young boy, changing the poem into a haunting song. The voice of a choir boy. The voice of a sweet, kind child that could be trusted.

A voice that petrified her.

Curling up tighter, she couldn't help but curse her parents. Curse Rack, and most of all curse herself.

The last night she'd seen Rack Buffy had kicked her out of the house. In desperation she'd temporarily stayed at her parents, knowing they wouldn't be back until sometime that coming summer.

She'd started suffering from withdrawals almost immediately. Becoming increasingly sick, and fighting her own bodies need for magic.

Of course living on the hellmouth her mother had come home during the worst of her withdrawals. The woman that gave birth to her had reacted quickly, and coldly.

Once more she found herself without someplace to live, and after her mother got through talking to her colleges dean, expelled from school.

After that she'd done the only thing she could. Packing what little she could she'd left Sunnydale. Stowing away on a train, sometimes hitchhiking, she'd slowly traveled across the U.S.

Despite the less than appealing circumstances, she'd worked odd jobs ranging from computer work to manual labor. Spending time in the various demon communities, learning things no college could teach her, and starting to patrol without the use of magic.

Then three months into her travels disaster struck. The magic she'd spent so long surpressing had built up to a point where it had literally exploded, taking over her body in a way that she'd found herself insane with black magic.

For two days she'd gone on a murdering rampage that had ended with the death of six less than innocent people, and a Canadian Coven subduing her.

High Priestess Olivia had spent four months teaching Willow proper magic and the wiccan religion. The elder woman finally getting Willow to understand that the red heads magic was to powerful to simply not use.

Another coven member, Elise, had also spent that time teaching Willow how to fight. Teaching her enough that while the red head knew she'd never be an expert, she did prove to be a mediocre fighter.

She had however discovered a talent and love for fencing. Especially with Hu Jung-de, the magical katana she'd ended up owning rather unexpectantly.

After she'd finally left the coven behind, she'd spent a few weeks traveling around Canada, Alaska, and then back to the U.S, where she'd spent time enjoying being lost in the New York demon community.

For some reason despite the hard ships, the nights of hunger, the lack of money, and proper clothes, she'd never felt more at peace with herself.

Or she had been until things had gone to hell.

That terrifying night two and a half months ago still haunted her every waking moment. The night that she'd gotten noticed by the demonic being that she was now running from.

Most would laugh at her running from the boy like creature. Then again most didn't know and understand just what the boy really was, what he was capable of.

But she knew...

She knew what the creature that took on the form of a small boy really was. She knew what his powers were, and where he got that power. She knew who his victims were, and how he chose them.

She knew that he was a demigod unlike anything she'd faced before. One that preyed on young children, using the beloved English stories and poems that all children loved against them.

Alice In Wonderland, Mary Poppins, Winnie The Pooh.

A boy demigod that comfortably wore the form of Christopher Robin, but was also known for a secondary form. A form that he was feared for in the demon community.

The Mad Hatter.

" Willow... " The young shifter placed a pleading tone in his sing song voice. " ...let's play a game. "

She shivered at the sadistic edge in the boys voice. The logical part of her mind told her the shape shifter was using an empathic ability to induce the fear but it didn't lessen the fear any.

It wasn't even the fear that kept her hiding from the cazi. She'd taken him on before, and discovered what had the demons so scared. The demigod was brutal, cunning, and unnaturally strong.

Combined with what he received from his hell god father and Willow had ended up badly beaten both times she'd faced him. Both times in which she'd stopped him from torturing, and killing families.

Now he was insanely mad, and obsessed with her. He was hunting her as though she was some big game lion hiding from a hunter.

It scared her, too. It terrified her that both times she'd escaped due to his letting her go. It made her insides freeze to know that he was simply playing with her until he finally decided to torture her, and kill her.

" Speak harshly! It is better far  
>To rule by hate and fear; "<br>The Mad Hatter slowly recited with a small chuckle, his steps bringing him to the chest where she hid. Now trembling uncontrollably, she watched as the demonic creature turned in a circle.

" Speak harshly; let no loving words mar  
>That we might find... "<br>Willow sank back against the far wall of the chest, her heart speeding up until she swore it was echoing through out the train car. She tightened her hold on the katana, preying to Gaia silently.  
>The chests lid flipped open, shattering over her.<br>"...here! "

And the screaming started.

00000

Tara frowned at the results of the locator spell. She had tried and tried and tried to use magic to locate Willow and every time it had failed. Every time except now.

Now, instead of no results, it was showing that Willow was moving rapidly toward Sunnydale. Something that ordinarily would have brought her relief.

No, the problem wasn't that it had failed, it was that the little light was flashing dark red. The color of pain, sickness, and/or great danger.

" Dear lord. " Giles muttered in concern.

" W-we have to get to her! " Tara glanced up at the other scoobies desperately. " S-she could be dying. "

" I'm sure she's fine. " Giles tried unconvincingly. " She probably has the sniffles or something. "

" But we don't know that! " Tara argued, wanting them to go after the red head right then and there.

" Just as we don't know how she's traveling or when she's going to arrive. Right now our best bet is to simply wait. "

" But... " Tara tried to change his mind.

" If she doesn't arrive by tomorrow afternoon then we'll look for her. Until then the best thing you can do is get some rest. "

" If anything happens to her... " Tara trailed off, letting the threat hang between them.

" I would expect no less. " Giles responded simply.

" I'll have Spike patrol the bus and train stations. " Buffy quietly said.

Tara relaxed slightly at the offer.

" I can't help thinking something very wrong. " She said.

" You're still worried about the rumors of the shih'et. " Buffy sighed.

" A corrupted Jewish witch who's nickname comes from the Hebrew word for destroy. " Tara shook her head. " Tell me I'm just imagining things. "

Buffy meet her eyes briefly, then quietly left the room. The silence telling Tara all she needed to know about the slayers thoughts.

Willow had crashed. Hard.

In the process she'd earned the nickname the destroyer. The Shih'et.

' Where are you, Will? '

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

Willow tiredly shuffled along the side walk. She had barely managed to partially heal the worst of the wounds she'd recieved from the cazi, but she was still sick, badly bruised, and bloody. A fact that made walking a new sensation in determination.

It had taken her a good hour to make the half hour walk from the train station to Sunnydale's main street. A walk that had taken even longer due to being joustled by people moving around her.

The Magic Box came into view, looking exactly the same. Though, for some reason, the lights were on despite it being after hours.

' Another apocalypse? ' She wondered feverishly, wiping absently at the blood running down the left side of her face.

The witch shuffled forward slowly. feeling and hearing the loud cracks of her left knee cap with each forced move. Breaking the quiet of Sunnydale Main street. The stores tended to close by dark, mostly due to the demons that liked to come out to play.

Her hands shook and she swiped at more blood, this time at her right ear. Hissing in pain from the touch. She had managed to healed it from completely shredded to partially. Still the blood loss and pain...

She felt her pace slow with her energy draining. Staggering forward, she rapidly blinked her eyes, and forced her body to continue forward.

' Got to get to... Magic Box... '

Willow's vision went black momentarily, but she flared her magic, and it went back to normal. Well, sort of. If extremely blurred, with black floating dots and spinning enviroment was normal.

Her hand bumped into a door and she realized she had managed to reach her destination. She fumbled with the knob, trying to work it, but her mind couldn't seem to remember how. Finally, the door fell open, through luck more than anything.

The last of her strength waned but she solidered into the low lighting of Giles pride and joy. Through the watering of her eyes she could see a number of blobs at the research table in the back. Colors blended together so she didn't know, or bother to guess, who was there.

" Willow! " She heard a vaguely familiar voice call to her.

Funny, she must be running a really high fever to not recognize a Scoobies voice. Well, if they were a Scooby, but since this was the Magic Box then...

She crumbled into darkness.

11111

" ...and I'm telling you what I found. " Spike snapped back. " She wasn't on the bleeding train. The only interesting bit I found was a Horse trailer with human blood. "

Tara's face tightened at his words. She felt her non-extistant temper boiling, and pushed down on it with limited success.

" Willow's? " She finally demanded.

There was a flicker in his eyes. " It had power in it, but I can't tell if it's Red's, or some other witch's. "

" And it didn't occur to you, to bring a sample back?! "

Tara moved closer to the vampire. He backed away slightly, and she paused. Since Willow's expulsion from SU and suscuqant disapearance, she had been on edge. But to make even Spike weary...

' Goddess, if you're listening, guide me. '

" I'm sorry. " She whispered. " I'm just worried. First the locator spell, and now this. "

" We understand. " Giles assured tiredly. " All our tempers are frayed, but we must remain calm. Attacking each other is going to accomplish nothing. "

" Hate to say it but the G-Man is right. " Xander grimanced. " Besides, Will can take care of herself. "

" Maybe. " Buffy frowned from her perch on the stairs to the book loft. " I hope so, but this whole thing is giving me a major case of the wiggins. "

" When you say wiggins, do you mean Ethan Raynes is playing a joke again wiggins, or apocalypse wiggins? " Dawn asked in horrified hope. " Because I don't mind the joke type wiggins too much, at least those tend to be over within a week, and lets face it, we've gotten a few laughs out of them. Especially where Xander's concerned. "

" Hey! We agreed no more bug eating butt monkey! " Xander glared darkly.

" But if this is an apocalpse wiggins, can we just go to LA for a while, and skip it? Cause I'm really sick of them. What with the fighting, and hospitals, and dying, and resurrections, and... "

" Ladies and gentlemen, we have just proven that Willow babble is contagious, and shall here after be known as Willowitious. " Xander interrupted, walking past to get another donut from the store counter.

" Ha, ha. " Dawn scowled.

" Guys. Focus. " Buffy reminded.

Tara sighed at the lack of progress. Willow was out there, possibly now in Sunnydale, injured or sick, and they were doing nothing.

" We should search for her. " She suggested.

" Spike's already been to all the bus and train stations. " Giles gently reminded her. " For now all we can do is wait. "

" The spell said her health is bad. She maybe lying in a ditch somewhere, unable to get help! " Tara snapped at him. " At least, consider redoing the location spell! "

The ex-watcher removed his glasses, tapping them on the table, then finally nodded. " Very well, we'll do the spell again. If nothing else, we can verify her health. "

Everyone sighed in relief. They'd been worried since that morning. Hearing their friend's health was possibly failing was worrying, especially when she was speeding toward town, and not in the care of a doctor.

" I've already got everything ready. " Anya voluenteered.

" How much are you charging for this service? " Dawn asked skeptically.

" Nothing. Willow is my friend to. Admittedly not a close friend, but a friend regardless, and as an ex-demon I don't have many of those, so I can't afford to waste the one's I have. Therefore, I will not charge you. " Anya handed the ingredients to Giles, then paused in consideration. " At least not this time. "

" I so knew it. " Dawn whispered.

Tara spread the map out on the floor, letting Giles handle the placement of the ingredients. The bell over the door rang and she glanced up. Blue eyes locked onto emerald.

There was no recognition. They were far too dialated, reddened, blurred, and water ran from them. How the other witch could see at all was questionable. Blueish, black bruising was under each eye. The right eye swollen half shut.

The once shoulder length red hair was now jaw length, and layered. A much darker color red. It was held back in a careless ponytail. Short, and about to fall apart.

The clothes she wore was completely different from anything she wore in the past. A cheap, simple emerald t-shirt. Dark blue jeans, now so faded and worn they were white and soft.

A pair of dusy all black canvass Converse Hi-top All Star's were peaking out from underneath the shreaded bottoms of her jeans. A battered hooded trench coat finished it up. The black color so faded it had a dark gray tint to it.

But what chilled Tara to her very bones was the fresh, very wet blood in the clothes. The rips, the tears, the visible skin and injuries.

Willow's face was coated with a thin layer of sweat and blood, a ragged tear running from under her hair through her right eyebrow. Thick blood kept running from it, despite the red head constantly wiping at it.

The right ear was... Her eyes darted away unable to think or look at it. Several of the fingers on the left hand appeared broken. White bone visible.

A crack of bone was heard when Willow shuffled forward another step. The shirt shifting to reveal her ravaged stomach...

' Oh Goddess... '

Tara's stomach churned violently unable to comprehend what her eyes were seeing.

" Willow! " She called out in disbelief.

It couldn't be. This walking zombie couldn't be her love. She...

The red head let out a chest deep rattle. A horrific gasp but no breath came, just a rattle, and she tipped over. Slumping to the floor softly. A katana and book bag slipping from her body.

" Will? " Xander asked, darting to the red head. " Will?! Guy's, she's not breathing! "

" Dawn, call an ambulance! " Buffy ordered, sprinting to her downed friend.

Tara slowly walked over to them in a daze. Watching numbly as they started CPR. She was aware of Giles setting trying to set the katana and bag aside, but the two items were magically rebuffing him.

" Don't do this Will. " Buffy muttered breathing into Willow's mouth again. " Breath, damn you. "

" Tara, I need you to try and move her stuff. " Giles laid his hand on her shoulder. " It's heavily magical and with the ambulance on its way..."

She shook off his hand, managing a weak glare at him. She'd warned him, begged him, told him. The locator spell had showed them the danger Will was in but he had refused to act on it.

Now, the woman she loved was dead and he was worried about a stupid sword?!

Tara snatched up the katana and book bag, freezing at the magic weakly touching hers.

' Willow...'

No, not quite. It was very similar, almost like a twins, but slightly different. The taste was more offensive, while Willow's was more defensive.

The emeralds in the phoenix eyes came to life, a small spark in them, studying her curiously. Then the magic settled down, a gentle song of approval echoed in her mind, but she knew she would never be allowed to use the sword unless in defense of Willow.

" She's breathing! " Buffy yelled.

Tara glanced back at Willow, and then to the sword still weakly linked to her. She found herself wondering at the timing. Magical swords were rare so she didn't know enough to judge, but later she'd be doing research on this katana.

Sirens sounded in the distance. The katana faded in her grasp until only she could see it. Her eyes narrowed at it, but she decided not to risk Will's life, and swung it onto her back. Clutching the book bag, she moved to Will's side with the others, and stood for the longest wait of her life.

22222  
>Chapter Two<br>22222

She slowly woke from the a heavily drugged sleep. The lingering smells disinfectant filled her nose. A mask covered her nose and mouth, artifical air hissing in it. Background noise was chaos. an intercom signaling some doctor, people talking, carts being pushed. Thankfully it was muffled.

Willow forced her eyes opened. She was in a private hospital room. Sunnydale hospital. She would recognize it anywhere. Too many loved ones injuried, too many dead.

" Hey. "

Emerald eyes meet Tara's blue eyes. Considering the other witch carefully. She never meant to see her ex again. Nor let her know she'd been back in Sunnydale.

Tara's soft hands gently tightened around her right hand. Warming the cold skin. The first warmth she'd felt in over six months.

" Wh-...? " Her voice was a croak. She started to horsely cough from her chest. An arm slipped behind her back, easing her up, and her lungs loosened a little. Finally, her cough came to a halt, with a flash of stars in her head.

" Shhhh. Don't try to talk. " Tara layed her back. " You've got phemonia. Doctor Moore's had you on an IV for the last week. You're injuries complicated the matter. He said you were lucky to be alive. "

Willow shook her head tiredly. She didn't care what she had, or how sick she was. She couldn't stay in the hospital. It was fine while she was unconscious. The Mad Hatter wouldn't attack while the player was on stop, but now she was aware she was considered back in play.

" I have to go. " She rasped.

" It's okay. You're safe. " Tara assured. " Buffy and the others are just downstairs getting something to eat then they'll be right back. We haven't left you alone since you showed up. "

" ...not safe. "

She fumbled for the call button and pressed it repeatedly.

" Will... "

"...my stuff? "

" I have it here. " Tara lifted the old book bag from beside the visitor's chair. " Will, what's going on? Who did this to you? "

She pressed the call button again. There was a single knock on the door, and it opened, revealing a nurse. She entered at a hurried pace.

" Did you call Miss. Maclay? "

" I did. " Willow wheezed out. " I need to go. "

" Miss. Rosenberg. you're in no condition to go anywhere. " The nurse gently but firmly refused.

" I can sign myself out. " She weakly argued. " It's...my right. "

" Yes, of course, but your current condition..."

" I have to go. " She repeated.

" Will, you died! " Tara urgently cut in. " Y-you stopped b-breathing. Please! Don't do this! "

" I'm going. Today. " Willow refused.

" I'll get Doctor Moore. Maybe he can talk some sense into you. " The nurse sighed, and left at a fast clip.

A minute later the Scoobies entered, arms full of junk food.

" Hey, who ticked off Nurse Hackett? " Xander questioned.

" Willow. " Tara answered in exasperated frustration.

" Willow huh... Wait, Willow! " Xander dropped his food on the floor and spun around, eyes wide. " You're awake! "

She waved her left hand weakly at the others. They were staring at her with various expressions. Mostly concern, joy, and some definte curiousness.

The cast covering her left hand and three of it's fingers jarred when she lay it back down. In turn jarring the IV in the croak of the left elbow, and stitches running the length of her lower arm.

" Yeah. "

" She's decided to check herself out. " Tara pinned her with a piercing glare.

" What?! " Buffy dumped her load on the nightstand. " You can't do that. You're sick. Really sick. You were just moved out of ICU. The doctor said you're looking at another two weeks before you're released. Then several weeks of bed rest. "

" I've got to go. " Willow whispered. " It's not safe. "

" You k-keep saying that. " Tara pulled on her hand.

" Not safe from what? " Giles asked gently, taking a seat on the left side of the bed.

Willow eyed the ex-watcher. " I was hoping you'd let me use the Magic Box to research something, then I'll be on my way. "

" Will, look at me! " Buffy commanded.

The red head reluctantly meet the slayers hazel eyes. Her best friend intently gazed at her.

" What is after you? " Buffy demanded softly.

" It doesn't concern you. " Willow rasped.

" Will..." Buffy started.

" Once I have the information I need I'll move on, I swear. " Another coughing fit hit, and her eyes slid shut againt them. Her chest exploding in pain. Dimly she felt Tara behind her, cradling her against her. Then it was over.

" I don't want you to leave. " Buffy said. " I just want to know what we're dealing with. "

" Nothing. " Willow wheezed.

" Damn it, Will, talk to me! " Buffy exploded.

The red head was saved as the door opened and an older man entered.

" Miss. Rosenberg? I'm Dr. Moore, Nurse Black tells me you're quite insistant on leaving. " The tall thin man moved to stand by Giles.

" Yes, sir. " She answered.

" You must understand that I can not in good conscious condone such an action. You would be putting your health in great risk. "

" I get it. "

" But you're still going to go through with this foolishness. " Dr. Moore wrly smiled.

" Yes, sir. "

" Very well. " He pulled his metal clip board from under his arm and flipped it open. " I brought the necassary forms with me. You'll need to sign and intial where the x's are. While you complete these I'll put together your discharge package. It will include your prescribtions, and any special instructions. I'll make an appointment for you to see me early next week. "

She nodded, taking the clip board and pen. Scribbling her signature on the first page, initaling beside the date, and flipping to the next page.

" The Nurse will get you unhooked from the IV, and various monitors. Then you can see about getting dressed. " The doctor continued. " If you'll excuse me, I'll be back in a few minutes. "

A hand laid across her's, stopping it.

" Will, please, think about this. " Tara pleaded. " We can protect you. "

" She's right. " Buffy agreed. " I'm the slayer, and I swear I will personally make sure it doesn't touch you. "

Except they couldn't. Not this.

Willow knew. She knew because she'd been there through out the disaster that was Glory. She watched her best friend do a swan dive all in the name of being a slayer, in the name of being a friend, of being a surrogate daughter, of being a sister to a key.

No. Not this time. Willow wasn't going to watch her friend killed again. She'd rather die herself than see the bottle blond die a third and final time.

" It's not safe here. " She mumbled, writing again.

She had to get out of there.

Now.

22222

Willow was very nervous. Nervous, moving into scared. At least, Tara thought she was. The way the red heads leg was jiggling was a pretty good indicator. If her signs hadn't changed since she'd left Sunnydale.

The hacker had also kept her katana on her since they'd left the hospital. Never removing it. In fact any strange noise had sent her right hand jerking toward the sword.

Skitterish.

" What the hell is after her? " Buffy whispered.

" I'm not sure I want to know. " Xander softly admitted. " It has to be bad. I mean, really bad. I've never seen her like that before. Not even during the Freddy Kruegar incident... don't ask. "

" Whatever it is, she's not talking. " Giles sighed.

" Giles, we have to find out. " Buffy frowned at Will. " I need to know what we're dealing with. "

The door in the training room slammed open.

Willow was instantly on her feet, sword drawn, with emerald fire running along the blade. It was shaking slightly. From fear or weakness was a tossup.

Tara could hear her already struggling breathing get worse. Gasps coming rapidly, harshly. She moved up to stand beside her ex. Staggered by the sheer white fear on her face.

No, not fear. Pure petrification. Bone deep, gut wrenching terror.

The other witches entire body was trembling. A cold sweat rolling over it. Eyes dialting.

" Will? " Buffy reached out for her friend.

Someone stepped out from the training room, and Willow moved.  
>Tara blinked as the red head blurred forward, magic thick in the air. Emerald flames blinded her, and then cursing filled the air.<p>

Cursing in a very distinctive low British accent.

" Bloody hell, Red, you nearly castrated me. "

" Spike? "

" Yes, Spike! " The vampire snapped. Standing up. " You know, the guy helping your ruddy little gang, and this is the thanks I get? A flaming sword to my bits?! "

" Next time, knock. " Willow rasped.

The flames disappeared, and the sword was resheated by the sheepish red head. Tara's concern sky rocketed. The door frame was almost completely destroyed. The strange thing was the attack had been aimed waist high. Almost like toward a midget or child.

But Willow's fear was gone. Replaced by the previous nervousness.

" The hell? " Xander exclaimed.

The red head went back to her reseach.

" Okay, I think I'm starting to get Buffy's wiggin's. " Dawn said.

Buffy headed for Willow, standing in front of her. " Enough games Will, I want answers, now. "

" I already told you. Once I get what I need I'll get out of town. "

Tara frowned at the rasping response. It had been bothering her. The way she kept saying it. " Are you saying this thing is chasing you? It's going to follow you when you leave? "

Everyone froze, having missed it the other times, they turned to Willow for an answer.

" Yeah. It's a little single minded like that. So you don't need to worry, Buff. Your town's safe. "

Buffy shoved the books off the table in a rare display of rage, her fists slamming down on the wood in front of Willow. " I don't care about the town, Willow! I care about you, damn it! Don't you get it! This thing killed you! Yeah, okay, it was just for a few minutes, but it damn well killed you! I. Lost. You! "

" Buffy..."

" Will, I was wrong, okay? When you crashed I shouldn't have thrown you out. I don't know what I should have done, but that wasn't the answer. " The slayer confessed. " By the time I realized it, you were gone and it was too late. Then... Then you were here and... and you died. "

" You're wrong. " Willow refuted. " Throwing me out was the best thing you could've done. "

" But..."

" No, Buffy, I won't say it was fun, o-or a paradise. But there were certain things I had to experience and learn I couldn't have otherwise. "

" Like pnemonia, and torture, or this thing stalking you? " Buffy scoffed.

" Well, okay, I could do without those minor life lessons. " Will admitted.

" Let us help you. " Buffy pleaded desperately.

Tara watched as Willow wilted.

" You don't understand. " Willow brokenly began. " It's... You can't do anything against it. No slayer. No witch at Tara's level. No human. No vampire. It... It's too strong. "

" You make it sound like Glory or something. " Anya bluntly commented.

A strange look in entered Will's eyes. Something not quite sane, but not insane either. Almost broken, but not whole.

" Will? You're not denying it. " Xander laughed nervously.

" Its not a full god, just a demi-god. " She shrugged.

Tara's stomach dropped. A demi-god. After Willow.

" You're joking, right? " Anya paled. " You didn't really come back here with a demi-god chasing you, right? "

" I'm not staying. I just need more information on him. What I've found so far has been limited, and I doubt the Council would let me into their library leaving me with Giles. "

" Demi-god or not, you're not going anywhere. " Buffy snapped. " We'll deal with this thing when or if he shows. In the mean time, we'll research, and you'll take it easy. "

" You don't get it. " Willow started.

" This isn't up for discussion. " Buffy interuppted. " We're not losing you again. Not to magic, and not to this thing. So deal with it. "

Tara somehow doubted it would be that simple. She really did.

-  
>To Be Continued <p>


End file.
